


Just in time for tea

by troubleseeker



Series: kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, F/M, Forniphilia, Human Furniture, Tea, Vibrators, dom Rowena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: Kinktober day 2 - Sam's taken a while to ask for this, but Rowena is more than happy to try out some extra furniture.





	Just in time for tea

“Hold still Sam.”

Barely noticeable, Sam nodded. His entire body was locked down and tense.

“And relax, dear. We’re only just beginning.”

Another nod. Sam still barely moving his head, but he relaxed into the pose he’d been holding. Hands and knees planted shoulder width apart, back flat, ass ever so slightly upturned. Rowena was crouched behind him, working a thick plug into his well lubed hole.

She’d fingered him a bit beforehand, but with her slim fingers the three he’d easily taken before she picked up the plug weren’t enough to make the current process easy. Breathing harshly around the gag, he let his head hang loose and low; taking it.

“You’re doing so well for me. Taking this so well.”

Sam whined. Relaxing into the burning stretch and taking another inch. It wasn’t a normal plug.

Rowena never went that easy on him. No. The thing widened and thinned fluidly several times. Thick, wide ridges that gave his rim a short rest before forcing it ever wider again. Ridge, after ridge, after ridge.

God he felt full. The bumpy surface pressing against his insides in interesting ways that just made it harder to hold still. He’d probably already made a mess of the ancient looking carpet below him.

“Just one more, pet. You can take that for me, can’t you?”

Cool fingers stroked his arse, manicured fingernails scratching lightly on the upward movement. Sam took a moment to relax under the soothing rhythm before nodding his consent. He licked at the bottom of the bit-gag as more drool dripped from the sides of his mouth. He could take all of it.

She’d never asked anything from him he couldn’t handle.

“Yes you can. Good boy. Easy now.”

Sam breathed deep and steady as the stretch upped again. Behind him, Rowena was crooning out encouragements, which made it that much easier to let the last of the plug sink into him.

Fuck it was big. Not too big, but almost there. Riding the edge.

“Such a good pet. Taking all of that for me. _So_ good for me.”

Rowena pressed down on his back, a firm line of pressure as she rubbed up to his shoulders.

“Down boy. Relax for a bit.”

Sam groaned, and let his body slowly lower down onto the plush carpet. The pattern on it was intricate and old, but it was thick and comfortable. Not quite as comfortable as the couch he was lying next to, or the bed further into the room, but better than the wooden flooring.

The pose he’d been asked to take hadn’t been hard, but he still felt tired. After his torso was down, he gingerly curled his legs. Grimacing at the wetness he found there.

Ever since his first appointment with the feisty redheaded dom, Sam had been hooked; and his cock had been drooling. He’d been back frequently.

Relaxed, he listened to Rowena walking around in the background. They’d built trust over dozens of sessions, so he didn’t worry. Most of the scene had been talked about ahead of time anyway. Safewords – and signals when he was gagged, like now – agreed upon long ago and tested frequently. He was safe here.

Out of sight, Rowena placed several items near him. Sam knew which ones they were, and his heartrate picked up again. He’d been fantasizing about this for weeks. Longer still, if you counted the months it had taken him to develop the kink and work up the courage to ask for it.

“Ready, pet?”

Sam’s cock trobbed, and he uncurled without further prompting. The plug didn’t hamper his movements as he got back into position. Firmly planted; stable.

“Such a good boy. Eager, are we?”

Rowena crooned at his moan, scratching lightly at his ass before checking the plug was still secure. Patting him like you would a dog after finding all was in order had Sam moan again.

“So. So. Eager.”

Sam blushed. The crimson flush that covered his face spreading to his chest and shoulders. He wasn’t ashamed of it. Not anymore. Rowena had praised his eagerness too often for it to temper his lust.

“Good boy. Now hold still.”

Shifting minutely, Sam obeyed. He’d be in this position for a while, he didn’t want to have to safeword out just to get comfortable. With a sigh, he let his eyes close, surrendering to Rowena’s expert knowledge of his kinks and fears.

Some clattering, and then a weight settled on both his shoulder blades. Padded supports that left his spine cleared. Another padded weight settled further down his back. They weren’t attached to anything yet, and if he’d shift too violently, they’d fall.

It would get him the punishment he sometimes craved. But right now he was determined to be good. The best.

Slim, cool fingers checking his stretched hole were all the warning he got. The plug shifted. Not violently, but tugged this way and that, as something was attached to the flared base that remained outside of his heating body.

Perfectly still. Just breathing. Just being.

“Knew you could be good for me, Sam. Doing so, so well.”

Sam smiled around the gag. He hadn’t had to tell her his real name. Hadn’t in the beginning – in fact. Rowena had praised ‘Jared’ through his first few sessions. But eventually, he’d trusted her enough to request a name change. Hearing compliments directed straight at _him_ just made everything better.

“There we go.”

The plug jostled again, and Sam whined. There was a weight attached to the end now, pushing the plug down, but not out. More wriggling, until the plug was pushing down exactly on his prostate. _Fuck._ And then the weight settled neatly on the supports still balanced on his back.

“Perfect.”

A last light pat on his flank, and then the rustle of Rowena’s skirts as she stood.

“And right on time for tea.”

She sounded pleased, both with herself and her pet. Sam glowed, drooling simultaneously from around the bit, and his cock. He listened to his dom humming as she walked around the room. The clinking of delicate china. The bubble and whistle of a tea kettle coming to the boil. The clunk of an ancient looking cookie tin that Sam could recognise on hearing. Apparently, he responded well to treats, and as such they’d been added to his training sessions so often just the sight of the filigree finish had him hard.

He relaxed, head still hanging low. Back carefully straight and still.

“Careful now.”

More weight settled on his back, as Rowena placed several items on the tray balanced carefully on his back. Sam could hear her make herself a cup of tea. Could smell the leaves she delicately measured into a perforated egg. The rattle of the tiny chain as she settled it into the cup before covering it with boiling water.

Wonderfully ignored, Sam drifted. The clatter of china, spoons, and tins whispering around him as he stood there. Furniture. Useful. Free.

Sam was pretty sure Rowena had just picked up her teacup, when the plug sparked to life. The dull hum way more intense right against his prostate. He gasped around the thick rubber bit, and the tray gave a quick rattle.

Rowena tutted, and he stilled again. He needed to control himself. Needed to be good.

A good table didn’t make a mess.

Above him, probably settled prim and proper on her Victorian era couch, Rowena continued with her tea. Switching between taking sips of tea, setting the cup down for a delicate bite of a biscuit, and leaning back to page through a book.

It was the perfect torture. Sam’s eyes rolled back behind closed lids. The plug wasn’t set to a single speed. It rotated. Long, low buzzes and shorter bursts of pleasure that switched in intensity. Allowing his orgasm to slowly build without ever being gentle about it.

He held still through it all. His mind drifting further and further away from reality to distance himself from his body.

The orgasm came as a surprise. Sudden and hard. Forcing him back into a body that was tense and stiff. Rowena’s hand was in his hair instantly. Soothing him through the moment as the vibrating plug pushed more and more come from his jumping cock. The carpet would be a mess.

Soothing words trickled in along the calming nails that snipped through his hair. Helping him relax.

The plug stopped vibrating in increments. Slowing down, and lessening in intensity gradually enough to not startle him too much.

“Gag first, pet.”

The buckle at the back of his neck came undone, and the whisper of leather told him to relax his jaw. Let the bit go. Stretch muscle and lick drool off of his lips.

“The tray’s empty already.”

Not permission to move quite yet, but assuring him that he’d not be doused in hot water if he couldn’t hold still.

“Done so well for me.”

Tired and still feeling the aftershock of his orgasm, Sam let the pleasantries wash over him. He’d been good. He’d had a good time, and she wasn’t displeased.

The plug jostled as the tray was detached, and Sam groaned. He was too sensitive for this right now, but also knew he wouldn’t be able to lay down without it removed. Rowena was as gentle as he could be. Setting the tray and its supports aside and massaging his legs a bit before getting up.

“Come, pet.”

Half asleep already, Sam crawled at his dom’s side. Eager to follow when she led him right to the overstuffed, enormous pillow at the side of the couch.

“Down, boy. Good boy. Well done, Sam.”

As he rested – God his back was stiff – Rowena gently worked the plug out of his abused hole. It went out far smoother than it had gone in, but the first few ridges still had him whimpering and rolling his face into the downy pillows.

“Rest, Sam. You did so well today. Such a good boy.”

He did. Drifting off in a new way as teeny oiled hands unknotted the muscles in his back, shoulders, arms, and legs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika-blog.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.


End file.
